Physical Retaliation
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: What if something more interesting happened in that basement when Nora and George naively locked them down there?  What if one physical retaliation ruined lives?  Two lives in specific.  That physical retaliation threw everything off course.  R&R  Love!


**The Basement:**

"I'm hungry!" Derek shouted out the door of the basement, slamming the door when he got no answer. He turned back around his expression more irritated than before. He was going to be stuck down here with Klutzilla forever! With no food! "So now what?" He asked. Casey always had some plan and it was best to get it out of the way in the beginning rather than wait for her to butt in with her two cents.

"I want your bedroom." She stated crossing her arms across her chest. Derek frowned deeply, anger building up. This was his house and she'd taken that over. Marti and Edwin were HIS siblings and George was his father but she'd managed to weasel her way into that as well. She wasn't going to get her pink claws into his BEDROOM as well. He'd had that bedroom since birth and some prissy preppy uptight chick wasn't going to take that away from him.

"Well that's too bad. I'm not giving you my bedroom." He smirked knowing how it infuriated her. He heard her growl under her breath and he smirked wider. Ever since the McDonalds had moved in his biggest pleasure was making Casey hot under the collar. It was just too interesting to watch when you pissed her off.

"You're a jerk. You were going to give it to me a few minutes ago." She snapped her lips pursed together like his fifth grade math teacher used to do. He imagined her in a knee length grey skirt and a plaid pink shirt with bright red lipstick AROUND her lips instead of on her lips. He tried to hold in a laugh whilst keeping his smirk in place. It was harder than it sounds.

"Your sneaky, McDonald. I didn't think you had it in you. To TRICK me into giving you my bedroom. Well guess what it didn't work!" He grinned triumphantly as her face hardened. She knew he was right.

"You were about to hand over your bedroom. Actually you already had when you realized I'd tricked you. It did work, Derek." He found it challenging that she hadn't broken his name into two syllables. That meant that she wasn't completely furious yet and he wasn't happy if she wasn't completely about to explode. And when she did explode he wanted it to be his name on her lips when it happened. DER-EK. **(Not how your thinking, you perverts) **

"Well your not getting my bedroom. Over my dead body, Princess." He said circling around her like an art critic would a piece of confusing art. With his elbow in one hand and his other hand stroking his cheek he pursed his lips and stopped in front of her. She scowled at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. He wondered mildly why and then realized how close he was. He thought about moving but then realized that this was the way to crack Casey. If he had to sacrifice his own hygiene to get her to really explode he would. It would piss her off to have him so close.

"That can be arranged." She whispered harshly her eyes clouding over as he moved even closer to her so that his own crossed arms met hers.

"Your not getting my bedroom." He gritted through barred teeth. She wasn't in any way going to win this. He wasn't going to lose the last thing he had that hadn't been Case-ified.

"I am." She said pressing herself closer to him so that her face got closer to his. He scowled at her proximity and promised that he would shower later with extra hot water.

"Your not." He gritted moving his face a millimeter closer.

"I am." She whispered huskily moving another millimeter.

"Your not." He moved one more millimeter. With that . . . They both dashed for the door. Derek's shoulder collided with the door to keep it closed as Casey's hands turned the knob. She tried to push him off at the same time as he tried to push her away from the door. She clung to the knob though with one hand and with a bout of desperation Derek dived to the ground and tried to pull her away from the door by her ankle.

"MOM! GEORGE!" Casey shouted as Derek pulled her ankles form his position on the floor. He braced his feet on the ground and pulled with all his might. "MOM!" She screamed kicking him with her foot. He dodged her pink sneaker and pulled.

"YOUR ON YOUR OWN!" Derek heard Nora shout from upstairs. With a maniacal laugh Derek pulled her away from the door in her moment of surprise. She landed on the floor, the door shutting behind her as she fell against it. He smirked when she gasped in anger and lunged at him. He twisted her around and tried to get her under him. She twisted her back and moved her arms around his neck, putting him a weird headlock. He groaned when her foot came in contact with his crotch.

"Watch the goods." He muttered in her ear as she twisted into a ball in his arms. He pulled at her arms to get her underneath him so he could get up but she wouldn't budge. It wasn't the time but he appreciated her endurance. She should have been tired by then. He pushed her off of him and leaped for the door. Before he knew what was happening she was on his back her thighs on either side of his hips and her butt on the back of her thighs. Her hands pulled his head back, lifting his face off from the ground.

"Ready to give in yet?" She whispered huskily in his ear when he struggled to get out from underneath her. He didn't satisfy her with an answer preferring to shake his head vigorously.

"NEVER." He choked flipping underneath her. He tried to sit up but she moved to sit on his stomach. Not done yet he grabbed her hips trying to push her off. She pushed off his hands and wrenched them above his head. He yowled when his shoulders were pushed up without warning.

"How about now?" She asked leaning down to be face-to-face with him. His breathing deepened as her breasts pressed against him. He found himself speechless at the sight of her so close to him. Her breathing hitched in her throat and he found himself staring at her plump pink lips.

"Der-ek." She whispered huskily before his lips crushed against hers. She gasped into the kiss as his warm soft lips met hers. Her hands involuntarily slid down his arms wrapping in his coarse thick hair. He groaned against her lips as she clutched at his hair and thrust her chest against his. His hands slid down her sides to her hips where he clutched at her holding his brain together. Sliding his tongue into her mouth his hands slipped to her ass when their tongues met sending shocks throughout his body. He was burning under her and he felt his pants growing uncomfortably tight. He groaned loudly as her hips unthinkably thrust against his. He crushed his lips harder against hers and clutched at her backside pressing her against his length. He felt her hands lift up his shirt to scratch along his abs. She moaned against his lips when her fingers came in contact with the rock hard but silky soft stomach. By now they were exchanging open mouthed sloppy kisses that sent heat all through his body. His hips thrust against hers involuntarily.

"Der-ekkkk." She moaned stiffening in his arms as soon as the sound escaped her lips. Derek stilled as she moved away from him getting up unsteadily. He found himself speechless as she fixed her clothing with a blank shocked expression that he'd never seen on her before. He shoved off of the ground.

"Casey, listen-" He started.

"Nothing happened Derek. Nothing. You can have your bedroom and I'll have the basement. End of conversation."

**A/N**

**Review if you want me to continue this fic.**

**I got the idea from the bedroom episode. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sexual urges and acts that I cause Casey and Derek to do. I own anything that doesn't belong to Disney Channel. I own nothing at the moment though. Derek sadly isn't mine. : (**

**Please review if you want this continued.**


End file.
